wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Goddess
Goddess is a female SandWing/RainWing belonging to Shadowhunter. Read at your own risk. Personality Goddess could win an award for "Split Personality Of The Month." She swings from a kind, caring dragon who wants the best for others, to a mass murderer out for blood at the drop of a hat. Her SandWing upbringing didn't help much, while aggressive as a dragonet, Goddess's vindictive mother, Warrior, encouraged violence and drove Goddess over the edge. As her kind self, she calls herself Goddess. As the murderous dragon she becomes, she is named Bellum. Goddess Goddess is genuine. If she sees a hurt dragon, she'll go help them. She, by her very nature, cares about everyone in sight. And she really does! Her being as Goddess is just about as kind as a dragon can be. She's helpful, friendly, and caring. She's made friends with the dragons she's helped, and she has a sort of stable boyfriend. She's aware of Bellum, and tries hard to put out that belligerent flame. She adores music and meditates twice a day, which helps her with taming her other side. She knows what Bellum does for fun and feels like a horrible dragon for it. She has had depression more than once and knows that the only way she could keep Bellum from killing more is to go to a mental hospital during the day, when she is usually in control. Bellum Bellum is almost the complete opposite of Goddess. While Goddess loves any dragon she sees, her other personality will kill them the moment they so much as glance her way. Every act is seen as hostile, every twitch seen as an ambush by the cruel, antisocial Bellum. She works alone, coming into dragons' houses in the night with a belt of knives and her deadly barb, ready to slaughter the family within. She has no mercy, doing away with dragonets and even babies willfully, and never looking back on what she did. She has access to all of Goddess's memories, and she sometimes kills everybody in a house just to make Goddess upset. She knows about her other self's plans to go to a hospital and she has always tried to counteract them. Appearance Goddess has two different appearances. Because of her small amount of RainWing blood, she can change colors slightly, and not at will. When she changes from Goddess to Bellum she looks different, which keeps Goddess from being thrown in jail because of Bellum. After all, Bellum isn't subtle with her break-ins. Goddess Goddess is a gorgeous-looking SandWing. Her neck, long and thin, arches upwards towards the heavens, saying hello to the clouds. She is taller than many SandWings, but not gawky or gangly, perfectly proportioned and muscular. Her wings are large, but not too big for her body, and she's not a bad flier. She has small feet and long talons and horns, which have a slight curve to them. She has a short ridge, which is a light brown, and the blue-grey eyes near it will go right through you. The rest of her scales are a light sandy color. Her belly has thick scales with a brown diamond pattern on them, going down to her long, thin tail. On her tail is a deadly barb, the end tinted green and sharp as a needle. Goddess has ten piercings, four on her left ear, two studs and two hoops, two studs on her right ear, and three studs and a hoop on her left wing. Usually she has steel piercings in, but sometimes she puts on special gold ones. She occasionally wears a light scarf or a braided bracelet. Bellum Bellum is a darker sand color. She's hunched over and endlessly scowling, a dark and concealing cloak over her during the day. Her wings are huge and menacing, and her long, curved talons gleam with spatters of blood. Her short, darker brown ridge, her greenish barb twitching like a snake out for blood, and the average dragon will run like Darkstalker himself is bearing down on them. When she sends a glare with her blue-gray eyes your way, and her catlike, terrifying grace bears down upon you, the last thing you might see is her, clutching her head, hood thrown back, her gleaming teeth bared in a grimace as she shouts out to her other self. Then, she draws a knife from her belt, and you've got no hope left. Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) Category:Females Category:Characters